Can Only Watch
by Nanariin
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have to get revenge on a certain strong,silent type host, luckily Hikaru has a little game planned. Warning! will contain a bondage/rape type thinghy in later chapters.
1. 2 Promises

**Hey everyone! Ichigo Kousei here, to bring you another boy on boy, lemon flavored, yaoi filled, Ouran fanfic! Warning: This fanfic will contain bondage/and or rape type thingy in later chapters! So if you don't like that kind of thing, get the heck off this page! thank-you!**

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB, I wish I did though….. *grumble grumble***

**Can Only Watch**

**Chapter One: 2 promises**

"Tee hee hee…"

Mori and Hunny turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru giggling while Hikaru whispered in his mirror image's ear. Hikaru and Kaoru were staring straight at their Senpai's from across the 3rd music room, while grinning their trademark devilish grin.

"Hika-chan, Kao-Chan, what's so funny? Did Kao-Chan tell a funny story? Can I hear it?" the hyper blond known as Mitsukuni Huninozuka asked excitedly while bouncing up and down, expecting to hear something funny.

"No Hunny-Senpai, there is no funny story." chimed Hikaru, Kaoru still continued to giggle.

"Then…Then what is Kao-Chan laughing about?" Hunny asked again face beginning to crease in frustration.

Kaoru smirked at Hikaru, and Hikaru nodded as if it were a cue, and Kaoru pushed Hunny down to the ground and pinned his blonde Senpai down before planting a kiss on Hunny's shocked lips.

"Kaoru!" the usually calm and stoic Mori yelled before throwing Kaoru's body from atop his Mitsukuni's.

Kaoru toppled over a small table and broke it in the process, not to mention his bruised hip. The Shadow King Ootori looked up form his laptop and shut it, before he made his way over to the broken coffee table and an injured Kaoru. Kyouya looked down at Kaoru and pushed his glasses up his nose, making the light glare off the lenses.

"What is the meaning of this Kaoru? The guests will be arriving here within the next hour, so I ask that you clean your mess up." the raven headed teen remarked coldly.

Kyouya turned his back to walk away.

"Oh, and Mori that table is a French import, so you can expect it to come off your tab." Kyouya pulled out his black book and scribbled something in it before snapping it shut.

Hikaru walked over to where his twin was lying and helped his brother up. Kaoru winced in pain and collapsed again.

"Kao! Are you O.K." Hikaru asked as he held his brothers face, bring his lips mere centimeters away from Kaoru's.

"It hurts Hikaru… Mori-Senpai hurt me!" Kaoru's voice shook, laced with pure fear, and tears danced in the corners of his amber eyes.

Mori was shocked that he had let jealousy influence his actions enough to hurt Kaoru, but his shock was overpowered by concern when he saw Hunny still lying on the 3rd music room floor.

"Mitsukuni… are you alright?" Mori asked before picking Hunny up bridal style.

"Yeah I'm fine Takashi, just a little confused is all." The blond-headed boy answered, his bright, brown eyes locked onto Mori's grey ones.

The two then focused their attention to the twins, Kaoru was limping slightly as Hikaru helped him along.

"Kaoru isn't feeling well, so I'm going to escort him home." Hikaru stated while he rubbed Kaoru's back, attempting to comfort his twin.

"I suppose it can't be helped," Kyouya remarked. "he hit that table pretty hard. Mori-Senpai I suggest you get your anger under control so we won't have another situation like this happen again. There will be no club activities today so Kaoru can recover, and Mori-Senpai can think about what he has done." Tamaki quit pestering Haruhi for a moment to get Kyouya to reconsider, but his mind was already made up.

With his head held low in shame, Mori silently walked out of the club room with Hunny trailing close behind.

"Takashi! Takashi! Wait!" Hunny called out to his cousin.

Mori stopped and let Hunny catch up to him and held out his out for Mori to hold.

"It's O.K. Takashi," Hunny said to Mori, big chocolate eyes beaming. "I know you didn't mean to hurt Kao-Chan, you were only trying to protect me."

Mori's eyes began to water and he slid down to the hallway floor only to have Hunny wrap his arms around him.

"I… I ..I hurt Kaoru, Mitsukuni, just because I was jealous, just because I wished that I was the one to give you your first kiss instead of Kaoru, but I was too late." Mori's deep monotone voice cracked and wobbled as he let all of his feelings pour from his heart, and flood Hunny's awaiting ears.

Hunny giggled "Takashi, if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask, because I've wanted it for a long time. I've always loved you Takashi, ever since we were small."

Both boys were quiet for a minute until Mori made the first move by tilting Hunny's chin slightly and planting a kiss on Hunny's soft, strawberry flavored lips. They exchanged pressure and Mori broke the kiss, remembering where he was. Hunny whimpered a bit from lost of contact, but was soon satisfied by the feeling of Mori's muscular arms around his small frame.

Mori breathed a satisfied sigh before he softly spoke. "I love you too Mitsukuni, and I promise tonight I will be your first lover." Hunny blushed and suddenly he felt a dire need to hurry home.

Both boys left Ouran academy hand-in-hand.

***Changing to the Hitachiin twins***

Hikaru and Kaoru had arrived home about 20 minutes later, and Hikaru watched Kaoru as he slept. Kaoru had assured his brother that he was fine. and a little rest would have him back on his feet in no time, but he still felt somewhat guilty for what happened to his little brother. Hikaru was also enraged at Mori for his violent out burst, I mean it was just a kiss right? Hikaru then thought of a brilliant little game he could play with Mori and Hunny to get them back.

Hikaru kissed Kaoru forehead while he slept soundly. "Kaoru I promise to get Mori-Senpai back for hurting you, just you wait and see." Kaoru's only answer was the sound of his unlabored breathing.

Tomorrow Hikaru would put his plan into action.

**Sorry for the slow start, the next chapter will be better. Mori will make due on his promise and Hikaru will put the beginning stages of his plan into action. Comments, question, concerns? Anyway, I hope you stick with this story. See you soon!**

**~Kousei**


	2. Please Don't Leave Me

**Ichigo Kousei here! Warning this chapter will contain boy on boy sex, so if you're a homophobe this is your cue to leave!**

**Can Only Watch**

**Chapter Two: Please Don't Leave Me**

***Back with Hunny and Mori***

"Takashi, are you going to stay the night at my place?" Hunny asked Mori, he was holding his cell phone up to his ear with his shoulder while he picked out a cute pair of Bunny pajamas for the night.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about forty-five minutes, is that okay Mitsukuni?" Mori slung an overnight bag over his shoulder. "I promised you something didn't I?" Mori added in a seductive tone.

Hunny blushed a light shade of powder pink, and he was sure Mori could see his reddening face through the phone. "Takashi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mitsukuni. Okay, see you soon. Bye." Mori shut his phone and put it in his jeans pocket before walking out of his room and out to a driver who was waiting in front of his home.

"To the Huninozuka estate please." Mori said as he closed the car door.

"Staying the night with your cousin Master Morinozuka?" Mori sighed, the servants were always so nosy, but he put on a fake smile and answered.

"Yes, I am." But little did the chauffer know how Mori planned to stay _with_ his cousin tonight.

Nothing more was exchanged between the driver and Mori the rest of the ride, and soon they arrived at the Huninozuka residence. Mori exited the car and was greeted at the door by a young maid.

"Welcome Mr. Morinozuka, Young Master Huninozuka is expecting you. Right this was please sir." The maid smiled politely and swept a hand invitingly towards the large marble door.

Mori stepped inside of Hunny's home, and the pleasant aroma of cakes, fruits, and cookies wafted their way to his nostrils. To Mori it was the best scent in the whole entire world, for it was the scent of his Mitsukuni.

The maid and Mori arrived at the entrance to Hunny's quarters, she bowed deeply and stood aside so Mori could enter the room.

Mori took a deep breath and stared at the door to Hunny's room, his hesitation said it all, he was nervous. 'It's just Mitsukuni, there's nothing to be nervous about.' Mori thought to himself while holding the door handle.

Finally Mori decided to open the door, but before he could turn the handle the door swung open and he found himself lost in deep, brown eyes.

"Takashi! What are you doing? How long have you been here?" A excited yet surprised Hunny exclaimed as he trapped Mori in a affectionate bear-hug.

"I just got here, and…um."

"Oh, it doesn't matter, come on!" Hunny took both of Mori's large hands into his own and pulled him into the room, and shut the door behind them.

Once safely behind the closed door Hunny pulled Mori towards the bed, and Mori pinned the smaller boy down, and spread light kisses to Hunny's cheeks and neck.

Hunny giggled "Ha-ha… Takashi… hee that tickles!"

Mori looked down at his giggling uke, and a delightful, little smile formed on his lips. "Mitsukuni, your adorable." Mori removed Hunny's powder blue school blazer, and was beginning to unbutton Hunny's white under shirt.

Everything felt so good to Hunny, the feeling of his Takashi's hands roaming his tiny body, the way he nibbled and licked his neck, and the feeling of Mori's large, muscular body pressed up against his. But despite of all the wonderful sensations Hunny was experiencing, he didn't wish to go any further with Mori at the moment. Something just didn't feel right.

"Takashi, stop, not yet… later on tonight." Whispered Hunny.

Mori shot Hunny a concerned glance, but nodded and removed his body from Hunny's and sighed from losing the feeling of Hunny's warmth underneath of him.

"Did I do something wrong? Go to fast?" Mori questioned, a confused expression covering his face.

"No it's just I don't want you bad enough… let me imagine you with me for awhile so my lust for you will grow." 'Yeah, yeah, that sounds good.' Hunny thought to himself. That was a huge lie. In all honesty Hunny was just nervous and worried.

There was a knock at the door. "Young master, dinner is ready."

"Okay we'll be right down, c'mon Takashi." Mori redressed Hunny and combed his disheveled hair before following him into the dining hall.

For the next thirty-five minutes Mori sat silently chewing and reaching for his glass to take a sip of water now and again. He could feel the food graze his tongue and slide down his throat, but he wasn't tasting it, He was too occupied with his thoughts to worry about the trivial matter of enjoying food. 'Why had Mitsukuni stopped me?' was the big question running through Mori's head, he knew that what Hunny had told him about him not being ready was a lie, he didn't confront him thinking that he would confide in him when the time was right, but so far Hunny remained silent about the incident. Mori knew Hunny well enough to know when he was lying, so if Hunny was ready why didn't he want Mori to have him?

After Hunny devoured his last piece of cake for dessert he suggested they change into their night clothes. Mori had already changed and sat on Hunny's bed, remote in hand, flipping through the TV channels to find something for the two to watch. Mori decided on a recording of the live Vocaloid concert, Rin Kagamine was dancing around on the stage singing Meltdown, and Mori could totally relate, he sooo felt like jumping head first into a nuclear reactor.

"Hey Takashi, like my new pajamas? I just got them today!" Hunny did a 360 degree twirl to let Mori inspect the new pair of light purple, silk pajamas with a bunny embroidered on the front pocket, he held Usa-chan by the paw, the pastel pink bunny dangled limply by Hunny's side.

"Um-hm." Mori answered while nodding his head in approval.

Hunny got into his bed, and settled under the blankets, he snuggled up to Mori, together they watched the concert. Soon the show ended and Mori let go of Hunny and got up from the bed.

"Takashi, Where are you going? Please don't go, don't leave me Takashi." Hunny latched onto Mori's wrist in an effort to prevent Mori from getting any further.

"Into the guestroom." Mori answered in his unwavering, deep, monotonous voice. "It's obvious that you don't want to do this with me Mitsukuni… and it would be wrong of me to pressure you into this." A stray tear began to stream it's way down Mori's cheek. "I can't force you to love me, and what was I thinking anyway? Like you would ever fall in love with someone like me, a servant." Mori's back was turned to Hunny, he didn't wish to see the person he cared for the most reject him so cold heartedly.

Hunny gripped Mori's wrist to the point where his own knuckles turned white. "Takashi, you've got it wrong… I love you, and I want you more than anything… it's just…I'm just…"

"What is it Mitsukuni?" Mori turned to face Hunny.

"I have no idea how to do something intimate like this…I'm a virgin and I've had no experience…what if I'm no good?" Hunny began to cry. "What if you leave me because I'm no good at giving you sexual favors and keeping you satisfied?"

"Mitsukuni," Mori got down onto his knees and dried Hunny's tears, brushing them out of his eyes with his thumb. "I could stay with you forever and not expect you to do anything for me in return, I'm here to serve you, to make sure your taken care of, and happy." Mori placed Hunny onto the bed and began to unfasten the buttons on Hunny's lavender, silk night shirt before pulling it from his small body. "Will you allow me to serve you Mitsukuni, to touch you?"

"Yes…Yes Takashi…take me." Hunny whispered into his seme's ear.

That was all the permission Mori needed, Mori brought his lips to Hunny's neck and kissed and sucked along the dips of his collarbone, he then licked a trail to Hunny's chest and nibbled one of Hunny's pink nubs while he rolled and pinched the other with his thumb and index finger.

"Nyu…Takashi…" Hunny whimpered as he threw his head back. A warm feeling spread to the pit of Hunny's stomach and lower and Hunny's most private area began to awaken. "Takashi…lower…please."

Mori chuckled and removed Hunny's silk bottoms "Eager aren't we?"

"Taka…" Hunny didn't even have time to answer before Mori began to massage his semi-hard length and he roughly licked Hunny through the fabric of his bright pink briefs.

Mori pulled the last thing that hid Hunny's whole body from him down Hunny's slender, smooth legs. The blonde boy hissed as the cool night air hit his throbbing member. Mori stroked his small lovers length as thick, glistening beads of pre-cum formed on the tip, which Mori promptly licked off before the whole head was engulfed between his lips.

"Oh god… this feeling…so…good." Hunny struggled to get past his lips, the feeling of Mori's wet, warm mouth surrounding him took his breath away.

Mori picked up the pace and rapidly bobbed his head on Hunny's modest length. Hunny didn't last much longer. Mori removed his mouth from Hunny's member as he climaxed, releasing his seed onto Mori's face.

"Takashi! I'm so sorry… is that pee? I didn't mean to… it just felt so good I couldn't hold it in." Hunny voice was laced with panic, he didn't want to make Mori angry at him.

"Mitsukuni…Relax it's not pee… it's well…have you ever touched yourself to feel good?" Mori blushed and scratched his head, he wasn't exactly sure how to explain this to Hunny.

"No…" Hunny looked down self-consciously and he looked as though he was about to cry again. 'What kind of teenaged boy doesn't masturbate?' Mori thought to himself.

"It's alright Mitsukuni… I'm actually pretty glad it happened because I know it felt good to you."

"Takashi."

"Hm?"

"Um…well I want to see you so…um…"

Mori began to undress himself, first his shirt, then pants and soon after boxers fell to the floor. Hunny reached out and stroked Mori's hardening eight inch member.

"Wow! Yours is so big Taka-Chan, much bigger then mine." Mori brought Hunny up for a gentle kiss.

Hunny had stroked Mori to full size and Mori's desire was pressed up against Hunny's inner thigh.

"Hold on." Mori got up and opened his overnight bag and removed a little bottle. He squirted some of it's contents into his hand and coated his aroused member with it.

Mori turned Hunny onto his back and lifted his legs over his shoulders before spreading his cheeks and running a cool, slick finger around the rim of Hunny's tight hole.

"Taka…Takashi, what are you doing? What's that stuff? It's cold." Hunny shuddered as Mori fondled his secret place.

"I'm getting you ready to have me inside you, this stuff will make it easier for me to slip inside." Mori grabbed a hold of Hunny's dainty hand. "Here if it hurts you can squeeze my hand. Okay are you ready Mitsukuni?"

Hunny smiled up at Mori his chocolate eyes watering. "Yes Takashi, I'm ready to give love a start you."

Mori slowly and gently leaned forward and stretched Hunny's opening with the tip of his cock, Hunny squeezed his hand and let out a quick yelp.

Mori stopped and looked down at his trembling uke. "Are you alright Mitsukuni?"

"I…I'm fine… Taka… Takashi, If I do this with… you I know I'll be alright. I know you'll be gentle." Hunny answered clutching his Takashi's hand. Mori leaned down to kiss his blonde lover's half-parted lips and run his tongue over the others bottom lip.

Mori gently pulled out and inched slowly back in, studying Hunny's face for any sign of pain. After a few more sets of slow thrusts Hunny began to moan, Mori was relieved, it was starting to feel good for his lover.

"Takashi… faster…faster please!" Hunny begged as he arched his back off the bed sheets.

Mori gained speed and force, he thrusting into Hunny with hard, impatient movements. Mori reached between them and stroked Hunny's cock, pulling on it off time with his thrusts. Mori couldn't hold out much longer, so he stopped moving inside of Hunny.

"Takashi?" Hunny panted.

"I'm about to climax… I don't want to come inside you, I'm only a servant… it would defile you." Mori started to pull out, but Hunny slammed himself onto Mori's manhood.

"No I want you to let it out inside of me Takashi, If it comes from you it cant be bad."

Mori slammed back into Hunny and hit his sweet spot head on, that combined with Mori's stroking was what sent Hunny over the top, he released on both his and Mori's stomach. Mori followed soon after and came inside of Hunny with a loud groan. Mori collapsed onto to Hunny, taking great care not to hurt his small uke.

"Sorry, I know that must of hurt Mitsukuni." Mori felt a bit guilty, he could have been a bit more gentle with him.

"It's alright it felt good." Hunny replied, as he ran a hand over one of Mori erect nipples.

Mori pulled out of Hunny and some of his cum dribbled out of Hunny's tight hole. "Seems I made a mess, I should clean it up." Mori positioned Hunny on to his elbows so his backside was in the air, Mori spread his lovers cheeks and nudged Hunny tight rose bud with his tongue, lapping at cum that spilled out.

"Noo… stop… that's dirty Takashi." But Mori continued licking on Hunny's leaking opening until he cleaned every single last drop of his seed from Hunny's private place.

The seme brought Hunny to his chest and ran his fingers through his lover's golden locks.

"Mitsukuni, can you promise me something?" Mori looked down into Hunny's half-lidded eyes.

"Of course Takashi."

"Promise me you won't leave me foe someone anyone else. Promise me you'll never let anyone else have else touch you." Mori rested his head atop Hunny's.

"Takashi, I love you and only you, I promise not to let anyone else have me… I'm yours and only yours forever." Hunny's breathing slowed, and he fell asleep on Mori's toned, ridged, but oddly soft chest.

Mori kissed the tip of Hunny's nose. "I promise I'll protect you Mitsukuni, I love you, and I'll kill myself before I let anything happen to you." Mori whispered taking great care not to awaken his lover.

"I love you Takashi…" Hunny mumbled somewhere from his dreams.

Mori's phone began to vibrate on the night table. He read the lighted screen, it was a text message from Hikaru:

Sorry about 2day, Kaoru and I went a little 2 far with our prank. 2morrow U and Hunny-senpai can come over 4 tea and cakes, think of it as an apology/ truce type of thing :D

-Hikaru

Mori replied:

Yea, sounds good. I want 2 apologize to Kaoru as well, I was just worried for Mitsukuni. C U 2morrow , how's 12 sound?

-Mori

Hikaru smiled evilly. Oh yes… Mori would pay.

**Sorry about leaving you hanging on the cliff like that, oh and that random Vocaloid reference, Meltdown is my favorite song! :3 Oh, and if its not too much trouble, could you spare a comment? *Breaks out puppy dog eyes and begins to cry* If I don't get comments my evil stepmother makes me sleep out side in the snow! See you soon!**

**~Kousei**


End file.
